


Owning Up

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You
Series: BTS Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 3





	Owning Up

When you fell in love with Jin those many years ago in college, you never could have imagined this would be your life.

You lived with him in an insanely large, although amazing, tower atop which stood the proud, blinking STARK sign— a place that often hosted more parties than you expected were humanly possible. Not that you despised spending time with people or anything. You just didn’t particularly enjoy how the crowd unfailingly encouraged your fiance’s wild, dangerous habits.

And, admittedly, you weren’t in a good mood before Jin busted through the door with an entourage.

You had been worried sick since he rushed out of the bed in the middle of the night. You understood that the world needed Iron Man, and you would never want to deprive citizens of their determined defender. But the way he tried to sneak into his suit, the way he only stopped to kiss your lips and offer a quick, “Sorry, doll, didn’t want to wake you,” because of your unadulterated glare— that really made your blood boil.

And honestly, you felt guilty about it. You worried that Jin could be hurt— or killed— and the last emotion you felt toward him was pure irritation. But at least you had the comfort of knowing that when he was home, he wasn’t Iron Man. He was Jin, and he was safe, and you could breathe easily.

So when you saw Jin on the television, you took a deep sigh of relief. He was still in one piece, breathing, apparently having triumphed over whatever villain he faced. In a short matter of time, you would be able to hold him and thank him for keeping the city safe, and your complex feelings of guilt and distress could rest until the next time he tiptoed out of bed in the middle of the night without saying goodbye.

But then he said it— the words he promised you would never share with anyone but you. He was staring down at a piece of paper, silent for too long. That uncharacteristic silence was your first indication that something was wrong. Then, with a small tug at the corner of his lips, he announced, “I am Iron Man.”

You were sick as soon as you processed the sentence. He had no secret identity anymore. Gone were the days when he could come home and be safe with you. Gone were the days when you could feel some sense of normalcy when he wasn’t wearing the suit. And it occurred to you as you sat, sobbing in the bathroom, that maybe those days had already been gone for a long time.

You were trying to reconcile yourself with the realization that you probably weren’t cut out for this. Not only were you clearly crumbling under the pressures of Jin’s superhero persona, but you knew too well that he deserved someone who could support him in this, his true calling. And as much as you loved Jin, you weren’t sure you could do it.

But your guilt quickly settled into anger when Jin stumbled through the front door, accompanied by a group of people, of which only a few were familiar. While you had been standing in the doorway, eager to meet Jin so you could discuss your overwhelming feelings, you sharply turned on your heel at the sight of him once again in partying mode.

To him, this development that had you on the brink of a meltdown was something to celebrate. And you didn’t want to make matters worse by saying in anger something you would regret, so you rushed to the nearest room— the kitchen— to collect yourself.

One of Jin’s friends laughed and asked, “What’s the matter with her?”

While you truly believed that a fair number of the people Jin brought around for a good time weren’t the sort of people whose opinions should matter, that wasn’t what you wanted to hear in the moment.

But when Jin delicately stepped into the kitchen and tugged at your hands, which had been concealing your tears, he looked at you with such bewilderment that you couldn’t stay angry.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

He genuinely didn’t know, probably because you lacked the courage to tell him until now that the world seemed to be collapsing around you.

“I just— I’m not strong enough for this.”

“What are you talking about?” He pushed your hair out of your face. Then, as if he weren’t the one who flew around the city to destroy bad guys, he said, “You’re the strongest person I know.”

And you could only laugh at how that statement was not reflected in reality, not with you crying in the kitchen. “It’s just— how many more times do I have to watch you leave before you don’t make it back? And how could you put yourself in danger by sharing your face and name with the whole world? How many people would be a better partner for you, considering—”

That was the question Jin couldn’t let you finish. Once he shut you up with an abrupt kiss on the lips, he said, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m sorry I haven’t been better about keeping up with your feelings about all this. And I’m sorry I didn’t think about how you would feel about me owning up to being Iron Man— it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. But please, please don’t think that there’s anyone better for me than you. I love you.”

And when he held you against himself in a tight embrace, you decided you would have to learn how to be strong enough for Jin, because walking away from the stress just wasn’t an option.


End file.
